Au bout de la plume
by Calimera
Summary: Il y avait quelque chose de grisant et d'érotique dans le fait de noter leurs idées, leurs plans pour leur quête, sur le dos nu et encore trempant de sueurs d'Albus...


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Les Animaux Fantastiques ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la création de JK Rowling !**

**J'ai été inspirée par cette fameuse scène dans le film _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ où Valmont écrit une lettre sur le dos d'une de ses conquêtes, et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait bien suivre avec Albus et Gellert, ce fameux été 1899, à un moment où ils auraient eu besoin d'écrire leurs idées pour leur quête.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur un lit, le jeune homme passa une main sur le parchemin, semblable à une brève caresse, pour mieux lisser le papier. Avec son autre main, il alla tremper sa plume dans l'encrier avant de tapoter doucement – une, deux, trois fois – la pointe de la plume sur le rebord de la petite bouteille d'encre, pour éviter d'éclabousser le papier vierge. Puis, la plume vint gratter le papier alors que se formèrent les premiers mots.

Il écrivait doucement, formant des boucles et des traits avec précaution, tant le support sur lequel il écrivait se révélait tantôt dur, tantôt versatile, fragile.

« Un des points importants est que les Moldus seuls ne sont pas à blâmer. La faute revient également au système de notre société magique qui, pendant des siècles, a contribué à cette politique qui nous force, encore aujourd'hui, à nous cacher et à mentir, presque à avoir honte de nos propres pouvoirs. Il est important de souligner ce point… »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il souligna les derniers mots qu'il avait retranscrit. Sous le papier, le support bougea légèrement.

« … car si nous voulons attirer l'attention sur le plus grand monde, nous ne devons pas nous contenter des familles de Sang Pur, qui sont de plus en plus rares. Non, nous devons aussi ouvrir notre discours aux familles de Sang mêlés et, pourquoi pas, aux nés de Moldus. Il ne faut absolument pas nous montrer trop hostiles envers les Moldus, sous peine de perdre un précieux public. »

« Les Moldus sont différents aux sorciers, mais non inférieurs. » intervint alors son compagnon. « Il est important de le remarquer. Les Moldus se sont montrés capables de grandes choses, bien qu'étant incapables de magie. Beaucoup de nos semblables jugent que leur manque de magie les rendent inutiles et indigne d'intérêt. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Dominer les Moldus pour le plus grand bien me semble indispensable, mais il serait cruel de les traiter de cette manière. Ils ne sont pas inférieurs, juste… d'une autre valeur. »

Gellert Grindelwald fit tournoyer sa plume, d'un air pensif. « _D'une autre valeur_, j'aime beaucoup cette expression ! Oui, il est important de montrer que nous ne sommes pas contre les Moldus. Si nous les assouvissons, ce sera autant pour leur bien que pour le nôtre. Un système qui bénéficierait aussi bien aux sorciers qu'aux Moldus. »

Il se pencha sur le côté, où il avait déposé son encrier, et le mouvement de son corps fit légèrement grincer le matelas sur lequel il était assis. Il trempa à nouveau la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier, et se remit à écrire de manière un peu plus soutenue, s'empressant de mettre sur papier leurs dernières idées. Le support bougea à nouveau, très légèrement, presque tremblant, et Gellert rajusta le parchemin.

« Nous aurions ainsi une chance de gagner le soutien des familles sorcières ayant des racines Moldues en les rassurant sur ce point ! Toutefois, afin de ne pas perdre le soutien de familles de Sang pur, certes moins nombreuses mais influentes, nous devons bien préciser que notre priorité se porte sur les sorciers et les sorcières, pour nous permettre à tous de vivre enfin comme – Albus, cesse de bouger, j'essaye d'écrire ! » lui reprocha Gellert, avec un air mi taquin, mi réprobateur.

Albus Dumbledore observa son compagnon par dessus son épaule. Les yeux brillant et les cheveux auburn ébouriffés, il était couché sur le ventre, les couvertures cachant à peine sa nudité. Les bras croisés sur le lit, il lança à Gellert un regard plein d'espièglerie.

« Mets-toi à ma place, si tu savais comme ça peut être compliqué de rester immobile dans cette situation. » dit-il avec un ton faussement plaintif.

« Pourtant, cette idée n'est pas la mienne, _mein Schatz_. » le taquina Gellert.

« Tu étais trop pressé de _coucher_ tes idées sur le papier que tu n'as pas voulu attendre pour t'installer sur un bureau. »

Gellert sourit, appréciant le jeu de mot et l'espièglerie de son compagnon. Ils avaient partagé une étreinte intime plus tôt dans la soirée, où leurs baisers et leurs caresses s'étaient mélangés à leur sueur, et ils étaient restés dans le lit d'Albus, avec leurs jambes entremêlées, à discuter de plusieurs choses – leurs plans lorsqu'ils voyageraient à la recherche des reliques de la mort, le livre en cours d'écriture de Bathilda, l'approche de l'anniversaire d'Albus, leurs idées pour le plus grand bien – lorsque Gellert fut frappé par une nouvelle idée qu'il lui tardait de mettre par écrit.

Amusé par l'impatience et l'excitation de Gellert, Albus lui avait proposé, plaisantant, de se servir de son dos comme pupitre. Si Gellert s'en était amusé, il s'était cependant montré très intéressé par l'offre d'Albus, au-delà de l'opportunité de mettre le plus rapidement possible ses idées par écrit.

Il y avait quelque chose de grisant et d'érotique dans le fait de noter leurs idées, leurs plans pour leur quête, sur le dos nu et encore trempant de sueurs d'Albus. Tellement excitant que Gellert était prêt à recommencer à accaparer ce corps.

« Et pourquoi j'aurais quitté le lit et utilisé un bureau alors que je t'ai à ma disposition, mon cher Albus ? Sans compter que ton bureau m'a l'air si bordélique, avec tous ces ouvrages entreposés dessus… » fit-il avec une voix faussement plaignante, faisant un geste théâtral du bras en direction du bureau encombré d'Albus.

« Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas sorciers, nous aurions pu ranger ce désordre en quelques secondes. » répondit Albus avec un sourire taquin.

Tout en parlant, il s'était tourné du côté de Gellert afin de mieux le regarder, une main posée sur sa hanche, mais le mouvement de son corps fit tomber le parchemin qui s'enroula de nouveau et roula jusque sous un meuble, sous les yeux des deux amants.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, Albus ! » dit Gellert avec un ton faussement réprobateur. « Maintenant, notre parchemin avec nos idées est perdu ! Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Se lever pour aller le récupérer ? » suggéra innocemment Albus.

« Hmm… je ne crois pas non. » répondit Gellert en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Si je bouge, cela risque de me distraire et de perturber ma concentration. Je crois plutôt que je vais utiliser un autre moyen pour écrire nos idées… » ajouta-t-il avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Gellert, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire – oh ! » il s'interrompit alors que Gellert se penchait sur lui et que sa plume commençait à former un premier mot sur sa peau.

Lentement, la pointe de la plume gratta doucement la peau du haut de son torse, sur un pectoraux, pour tracer une première lettre… puis une seconde… Albus se raidit lorsque Gellert traça la lettre « O » autour de son téton, puis frissonna lorsque qu'il souffla doucement sur ce dernier afin de faire sécher l'encre. Gellert lui lança un regard malicieux, profondément amusé par la situation, avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encrier et de se mettre à écrire, à nouveau.

Gellert écrivit d'autres lettres par la suite, et Albus dut se faire force pour ne pas tortiller sous les assauts de la plume. La pointe de la plume, ainsi que le contact de l'encre sur sa peau nue, provoquaient en lui quelques chatouillements mais faisaient aussi naître en lui des vagues de plaisir le submergeant peu à peu… le taquinant petit à petit… sur son torse… sur ses bras… sur son ventre…

Délibérément, Gellert prenait tout son temps à former des lettres, et Albus s'humidifia les lèvres tout en s'agrippant aux draps, pour s'empêcher de bouger. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Gellert en train d'écrire. Bien qu'il se sentait vulnérable, il trouva la situation étrangement… excitante, et une part de lui-même trouva du plaisir à se laisser utiliser par Gellert, de le voir inscrire des mots sur sa peau, de le voir écrire leurs idées pour leur quête sur son corps offert.

Gellert conclut sa rédaction par les mots suivants : _Pour le plus grand bien_, la formule qu'ils utilisaient si souvent dans leur correspondance ou leurs discussions, et acheva son travail en traçant, juste au niveau de sa hanche, le symbole des reliques de la mort.

Gellert se releva et contempla son travail, satisfait de ce qu'il avait accompli. Albus se sentit vulnérable sous ce regard brûlant, et cela l'excitait également. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, et une douce chaleur parcourir tout son être.

« Bravo, _Lieber_. Tu as su rester calme et immobile pendant que j'écrivais, je suis fier de toi. »

Et, comme pour le récompenser, Gellert déposa un baiser au creux de sa hanche, juste au-dessus du symbole des reliques.

« As-tu fini de me torturer maintenant ? » lui demanda Albus, le souffle court.

« _Te torturer_… ! Quel bien grand mot, Albus ! » s'offusqua faussement Gellert. « Et puis… il me fallait bien écrire quelque part nos idées pour notre quête, tu es bien d'accord ? Il faut savoir se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien… »

« Quel dommage qu'il se soit révélé impossible pour toi de te lever pour aller récupérer le parchemin sur lequel tu avais commencé à écrire ! » lui lança Albus avec un sourire taquin.

« Quel dommage en effet ! » fit Gellert avec un soupir exagéré. « Mais quelle chance d'avoir un compagnon toujours prêt à proposer son aide et se sacrifier pour notre si noble cause... Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Albus ! »

Tout en parlant, il avait amené sa plume à proximité d'Albus et avait commencé à caresser doucement son visage avec l'extrémité de la plume. D'abord le menton, puis la joue… pour descendre au niveau de la gorge offerte, avec des gestes doux, lents et pourtant agonisants pour Albus dont la respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée.

« En effet, quel compagnon… serais-je… pour ne pas proposer mon aide. » parvint difficilement à prononcer Albus.

La plume descendit doucement vers le bas, et vint taquiner un téton. Les lèvres d'Albus s'ouvrirent légèrement pour laisser échapper un gémissement.

« _Danke, Albus…_ » lui répondit Gellert, enjoué

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour lui voler un baiser, et les bras d'Albus s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de Gellert, pour l'entraîner plus près de lui, sous les draps, laissant abandonnés plus loin d'eux la plume et l'encrier…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Et, oui, j'ai un faible pour Gellert donnant des noms affectueux à Albus dans sa propre langue ! Petit rappel donc, Lieber veut dire "Mon amour" et mein Schatz est une variante de "Mon amour", qui veut aussi dire "Mon chéri".**


End file.
